


the kitten fic

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom!John, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brian and john try something new.(for breaky week day 2 and 3)
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Breaky Week





	the kitten fic

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT I LOVE BREAKY AND I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING SO HERE WE GO
> 
> also posting it a day late cause i didnt have tIme to finish it ;-;
> 
> this is a combination of the prompts "trying something new" from day 2 and "spanking" from day 3

"I wanna try something new tonight, Bri." John said to Brian after pulling away from kissing his soft lips. 

"And what would that be?" Brian smirked, staring right into John's eyes.

"I wanna spank you." John said, voice dropping low. The thought of that sent shivers down Brian's spine, straight to his dick. "I-if that's fine with you, of course."

Brian nodded, grabbing the younger by the shoulders, pulling him in for yet another kiss. John used his unoccupied hands to pull up Brian's shirt, revealing his abs and hard nipples. They pulled away for a short moment to pull of both of their shirts, going straight back to kissing afterward. John's hands were roaming around Brian's chest, occasionally brushing Brian's nipples, making him moan into John's mouth.

Brian's hands were tangled within John's hair, using his tall stature to an advantage. John however wasn’t going to let the sudden dominance from Brian slide, as he pinched Brian’s nipples, causing Brian to moan into his mouth. 

John moved his hands away from Brian’s chest, moving down to his belt buckle slowly. The older groaned when he realized what John was doing, but made no effort to stop it. 

John disconnected their mouths to help Brian pull down his pants. John was surprised to find that Brian was wearing no undergarments, letting his cock spring out, hard as a rock.

“Oh?” John whispered. “What do we have here?”

“Wanted to be good for you, sir. Took off my boxers earlier, to make it easier for you.” Brian smiled. “U-uh, sir.” 

John smirked, grabbing ahold of Brian’s hair, tugging it backward, earning a small moan from the older. “Thank you, kitten. While I  _ really _ wanted to see you in just white boxers, you were just trying to make  _ me _ happy.” John released his hold, making Brian whimper. John leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, kitten.” Brian smiled at the pet name, before being ruthlessly pulled back into a kiss by John.

“Kitten?” John said, pulling away. The older only hummed in response. "Is it fine if I…" John grabbed Brian's throbbing cock, and Brian gasped in retaliation. John pushed himself back on Brian's lips, which were open the tiniest bit to let short moans escape his mouth. 

Brian was a moaning, blushing mess, all for John. Just John’s touch had him whimpering, begging for more, and John was prepared to give him just that.

John pulled his mouth away, using the separation to pull down his own pants, letting his cock spring free. Brian’s eyes opened wide with the same awe as if he were first seeing John’s length; however it was not the first. John let go of Brian’s dick, earning a whimper from Brian at the sudden disconnection.

“Sir, c-can I…?” Brian asked, and the younger only nodded. Brian slid down to the floor at the foot of the bed, getting on his knees. Long hands grabbed ahold of John’s length, earning an inhumane noise from John. Brian spit in his hand, enough to slick up John’s hard cock in front of him. 

Brian moved his hand up and down the shaft, creating moans of pleasure from John. “Bri, aah, kitten, just suck my cock already-  _ oh _ " John moaned, grabbing ahold of Brian's hair. Brian's head bobbed up and down, taking in the entire length of John's cock. 

Brian gagged on his cock, spit collecting near the bottom. John moaned, tugging on Brian's hair. That was enough to pull Brian off, earning a moan due to his hair being pulled. Brian used this second of his mouth being usable to speak. "Sir, can I please jerk myself off?" John muttered a breathy "yes, kitten," so Brian got to work. The older threw his mouth back onto John's cock in front of him, precum leaking out. 

He swirled his tongue around the tip, licking up any precum that had come out of the tip. "Aah, p-please…" Brian moaned, his other hand still at work on his own cock.

"Please what?" John slurred out. 

"Want your cock… aah… inside me. Please, sir." John nodded, helping Brian up from the floor, onto the bed. Brian positioned himself so his arse was pointing up, towards John. The younger grabbed the lube from the nightstand, squirting it on his fingers. He circled the rim of Brian's hole with his index finger before slowly sliding it in, and in response, Brian let out short moan.

He moved his index finger in and out of the hole, carefully sliding in a second finger. Brian’s face was in a pillow, muffling his moans. 

“Brian, move the pillow please. I wanna hear you.” Brian didn’t move. “Brian. Move the pillow.” John’s voice dropped an octave lower than normal, making Brian whimper. He moved the pillow from his mouth, letting his moans escape.

“Thank you, kitten. You’re such a good boy, however. You didn’t listen the first time. How many spanks do you think that deserves?” Brian bit his lip. “I- I don’t know, sir.” 

“I’d say ten, is that good?” Brian nodded. “Yes sir.”

John lowered himself to Brian’s ear, whispering. “Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, kitten. Just wanna make sure you’re comfortable with it.” Brian nodded once again. “It’s okay, sir.”

John nodded, bringing himself back up to Brian’s arse, still in the air, still separated by his index and middle finger. He slowly pulled his fingers out, making Brian whimper at the sudden emptiness. 

“I’m gonna spank you now, okay kitten?” Brian braced himself for the impact, feeling a hard smack right across his arse. An almost inhumane mewl escaped his mouth upon the impact.

John smiled at the noise, getting ready for another smack. “That was number one, kitten. You’re doing good. Ready for number two?” Brian weakly nodded.

John’s hand came down for another smack, and Brian let another mewl escape his mouth. The older bucked his hips forward, desperate to get any kind of friction on his now aching cock. “That was number two, baby, you’re doing amazing. Especially for your first time. I’m gonna do three and four at the same time, okay?”

John didn’t wait for a response, bringing both hands down at once. Brian bucked his hips forward again.

“Bet you’re enjoying this, huh? ‘S it feel good?” John asked, dropping another hand down. Brian moaned in response. “That was number five, you sure you can go on?” Brian uttered a small “yes”, signaling to John that it was okay to go on.

He brought down another hand, following it with two more. “That was six, seven, and eight. You’re doing so great, kitten. You good for the rest?” Brian nodded weakly, not even noticing the precum leaking out of his own dick.

The younger let down another hand, keeping it on Brian’s cheek, letting it sting. Brian’s hips bucked forward, desperate for release, a strangled moan coming from his mouth. “Nine. You’re doing amazing, sweetie. One more.”

He let down his hand once more, stronger than the previous smacks. Brian collapsed with an inhumane moan, falling onto the bed, his cum spraying all around him. 

“Bri, kitten, did you just-“ John spoke after a few seconds of silence. Brian only nodded, covering his face with his hands, weak after orgasm.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to cum, I didn’t even realize I was gonna, ‘m sorry-“ He was cut off by John clearing his throat.

“Bri, I’m not gonna lie, that was hot. I mean, you came just cause I spanked you. Is that all you really need to cum? Just my touch?” John massaged his back, moving his hand in circles. “I understand coming from my cock pounding inside of you,” (a sentence which had Brian’s cock erect again, even after such a short period of recovery) “but just a few spanks? You  _ are  _ a little slut, aren’t you?” John lowered his hand on his arse once again, causing a breathy moan to come out of Brian.

“Yes, sir. I’m a slut.  _ Your _ slut, sir.” Brian had lifted himself off of the bed to sit up, showing off his stomach covered in cum. “Can- uhm, if it’s not too much to ask, sir, can I please have your massive cock inside of me?” The older avoided eye contact with John, blushing like a madman.

“And what would you want me to do with that? Tell me, kitten.” Brian looked away, ashamed. “Uhm, I… I want your massive cock to pound inside of me, hitting my prostate over and over, while you spank me until I can’t take it anymore, then I want you to fill me up; please, sir,  _ please.” _ Brian begged, near shouting.

“Hm. I quite like that idea. Come here.” Brian moved himself towards John across the bed,who ordered him to lay on the edge of the bed, keeping his feet on the floor, as if he were being bent over on a desk. 

John then pushed his two fingers back into Brian's hole, earning a moan. He moved the fingers around on the inside, hooking them, making a scissor-like motion, anything to set Brian off.

"Joh-  _ sir, _ c-can I please have your massive cock inside of me? P-please…" Brian moaned. John nodded, positioning himself near Brian's entrance. 

"Ready?" John whispered. 

Brian nodded. "Yes, sir-  _ oh fuck oh fuck"  _ John's cock made its way inside of Brian's hole, causing a chorus of moans to come from Brian as he went in and out. He started off slowly, speeding up the process after a while.

"You enjoying this?" John whispered, Brian humming in response. "Of course you are, you little slut. My beautiful slut, just for me. Isn't that right kitten?" Another incoherent noise escaped Brian's mouth in response. "Just a pretty little  _ slut." _ John smacked his hand down once again, onto Brian's cheek.

"Ah! P-please, spank me sir  _ ah yes yes yes" _ A series of yeses were the only sound heard coming out of Brian's mouth as John pounded in and out, hitting his prostate a few times. His knuckles were white as he gripped the bed, tears of pleasure running out of his eyes. 

John slapped his hand down once again on Brian’s arse, once again hitting Brian's prostate. The older's back arched, squealing in pleasure. "Kitten, I'm gonna cum…" John shakily said, his breath hitching.

"Aah, p-please, sir,  _ John,  _ fill me up-" Brian moaned, gripping the sheets as hard as he possibly could before his inevitable orgasm.

John slapped his hand once again on Brian's arse, grasping it as he came inside of the older man. "Mmm, fuck Bri…" John whispered, cock still throbbing inside of Brian's arse.

Brian was panting, sweat collecting on his forehead. The older man had come again, making a mess of not only his stomach, but the bed sheets beneath him. 

John slowly pulled out, tiny drops of cum dripping out of Brian's hole. "T-thank you, sir…" Brian tried moving from his position, but was too weak to do so. John noticed this, and helped the older man move to the cleaner side of the bed. The bed sheets could wait.

Once he was sure Brian was comfortable, he grabbed a fluffy towel and a glass of water from the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up, and walked back into the bedroom to clean up Brian's sticky chest.

"Kitten, you really made a mess this time, huh?" Brian let out a soft whimper in response, unable to speak. John giggled, wiping up the remaining cum on his stomach.

He handed Brian the glass of water, who took it, taking small sips. John put the lube back in the drawer, then climbed into bed next to Brian, whom he had thrown a fluffy blanket over.

"Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?" Brian hummed in response. "I'm glad you liked that new idea of mine. I mean, considering that you came almost untouched…" Brian giggled cuddling himself into John, who kissed him on the forehead lovingly.


End file.
